One Day Isn't Soon Enough
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: What if it was Jay at Erin's door after the reunion in Season 1. The title about sums it up.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Hey, it's me :) Back with another story because I clearly have a problem lol**

 **This wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Just a short one for how this SHOULD have gone. You know, if Justin wasn't cock blocking Linstead at every turn ;) lol**

One day isn't soon enough

My feet freeze at the knock on my apartment door; a smile plays on my face hoping its Jay changing his mind.

I walk down the hallway, my heels loud against the floor and open the door.

I'm wearing a knowing smile as my eyes fall on Jay, his hands grasp my face and his lips crash down on mine.

A gasp of shock slips from my lips giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth as he pushes me back into the apartment.

His lips on mine send pleasure through my body and I pull on his jacket, savoring the feel of our first kiss.

My body reacts, knowing I've wanted this since we first met and always wondering if it was one sided.

"I can't wait for one day. I've waited too long to do that." Jay whispers, his eyes intense.

He kicks the door shut with his foot, my lips inching towards his again.

"Jay, I can't go back if we do this." My eyes drop before looking back in his eyes, he leans forward.

Our eyes only close when our lips touch again sending electricity through my body.

"So don't go back." He whispers as he turns us around and slams me against my apartment door.

Our tongues are dueling again as I push his jacket off his shoulder, my hands moving to his hair. My eyes close enjoying the feeling of his lips trailing down my neck.

"But we can't…" I whisper again and he brings his head up.

"You feel this right?"

"Yes but…"

"Then no buts. Let yourself be happy Erin. Give in." His lips brush mine again.

"Jay… I don't know. It'll change everything."

"That's the point. Go after what _you_ want for once Erin, do this for you." I bite my lip as I think of my next move.

My lips find his again, our teeth knocking as I pull his head towards mine with such force.

"What do you want Erin?" Jay whispers against my lips, his hands braced either side of my head.

"You." My voice is husky; Jay smiles before kissing me harder.

His hands come down from beside my head to pull me away from the door, the zipper on my dress slowly coming down.

He helps me slip the dress off, leaving me in only matching black bra and panties and my heels.

I lick my lips, my chest heaving as I feel my pussy throbbing in anticipation. I've wanted to feel Jay inside me for so long now, fighting every chance and temptation.

My hands reach for his shirt, my fingers quickly unbuttoning it before sliding it off to the floor, my hands run down his abs and he shivers.

I move my lips to his neck, trailing down and then down his stomach greedily.

My hands undo his belt, pulling it away and letting Jay pull me back up.

He steps out of his shoes and kicks them backwards, before his lips find the top curve of my breasts and then down my stomach, his tongue slipping into my belly button.

His hands gently run down my legs, his fingers gently undoing the strap on my heels before slipping them off.

Jay stands back up, our heaving chests pressed tightly together. His hands lift me up by the thighs and I wrap my legs securely around him.

My arms are around his neck as he walks us through the apartment and into my bedroom.

A breathy laugh escapes my lips as he throws me down on the bed, I bounce a few times before his fingers wrap around my ankles and pull me towards the edge of the bed.

He drops them and I lean forward, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down with his boxers smiling when his penis springs free.

I look up at him through my eyelashes and he stares down at me.

"God, you're beautiful." He whispers before leaning forward, his hands on either side of me.

The closer he gets the more I lean back until my back is firmly against the bed and he's hovering over me.

My body hums in anticipation as I squirm desperate for a release only he can provide. My pussy is dripping wet, begging for his penis to take me.

"Promise me one thing." I whisper, our lips only inches apart.

"Anything." His eyes are serious, my heart is pounding rapidly.

"Stay the night." He places a kiss on my lips forcing my eyes to close.

"I'm not going anywhere." I smile at the double meaning behind his words.

He moves to let me sit up slightly, my hands reaching for the clasp of my bra. I remove this and toss it to the side; Jay's eyes don't leave mine until my back hits the bed again.

He drops his eyes to my breasts, before dropping his head down. Kisses are pressed between my breasts before his warm mouth takes a nipple in his mouth.

My hips jerk as his hand comes up to massage my other breast before he rolls the nipple between his fingers.

He pulls away to move his lips down my stomach and stop at my panties. His fingers hook in them as he slips these down my legs, his fingers move to my aching core but I stop him suddenly.

"I need you _now_. Please." He looks up and meets my pleading eyes, knowing I need to feel him inside me.

His gaze is also desperate as he moves back up my body, our naked chests touching as he's careful not to crush me with his weight.

"Are you sure? No going back after this." He gives me one last opportunity to stop this, put an end to us before we even begin.

"No going back." I pull his head down to mine my tongue slipping into his mouth reassuring him I want this.

Jay slides into me and I moan at the feeling, he stills when he can't go any further and I adjust to his size.

He leans his forehead against mine, hazel and blue sparkling at each other.

I wrap my legs around his waist encouraging him to begin moving.

At first his movements are slow and full of longing, his body rocking against mine.

He begins to pick up speed, his thrusts picking up speed as he frantically pumps into me.

"Oh god." I whisper as his lips find my neck, our movements desperate after all this time.

Sexual tension is melting away as we finally give into our desires.

My nails scrape up his back as he drives deeper and harder into me sending me into a fit of pleasure, I call his name out as my orgasm hits.

Jay continues pumping into me as I ride my orgasm out; he explodes in me as my orgasm ends.

When our breathing returns to normal he rolls over and pulls me into his side, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I really think just me would have been enough to make those bitches tonight jealous of you." I look up to catch his smirk.

"Don't I know it." I giggle as he places a kiss on my lips.

"You don't regret this do you?" Nerves are on his face as he waits for my answer.

"No. Thank you for showing up at my door."

"Thank you for letting me in." We close our eyes and drift off in the others arms, his warm embrace holding me close for a peaceful nights sleep.

* * *

My eyes open at the sun streaming through my window, I blink a few times as I recall the night before. A smile covers my face as I reach my hands out for Jay.

I frown when all I feel is cold sheets; I sit up confused looking around the room.

"Jay?" I call out, a pang hitting my heart when he doesn't reply.

I blink back tears of anger and hurt as I open the draw next to me, slipping in some panties and a singlet and throwing my sheet over me, wishing sleep would claim me again.

The sheet comes down when I hear the front door open; I sit up as Jay walks in my room with a smile; coffee and donuts in his hands.

"You're here." I smile at him relieved.

"Of course." He comes over and puts the coffees on my bedside table.

I kneel on the bed as I shuffle towards him.

"I enjoyed last night." My arms wrap around his neck, pulling him close.

"Me too." He leans his forehead against mine.

"Just one small thing." I whisper and he nods.

"I'd like to have woken up next to you… in your arms." I grab his arms and move them around my waist, coaxing him to pull me closer.

"I'd like that. I just thought maybe you would want space when you woke up and realized what we did… so I wanted to give you time to adjust and have time to run if that's what you want. You set the rules here." I send him a small smile, touched by his sweetness.

"I knew what we were doing… and I made the decision to have you stay afterwards. I woke up a few hours ago but didn't want to leave your arms…"

"I'm sorry then. Next time I won't leave. I promise to have my arms around you when you wake up." He leans down and kisses away my smile before pulling back.

"Coffee and donuts?" He asks and I nod eagerly.

"Please."

Jay climbs back in bed and we spend the rest of the morning in each other's arms, laughing and talking.

I look to the clock knowing we need to get to work very soon.

"Can we just keep this between us for now? Keep it quiet." My eyes look up to Jay, waiting for his answer.

"You don't want people to know?" Hurt is on his face and in his tone as he tenses up.

"No, not that… I just… I don't want people commenting on us or giving their opinion. I want to figure out this whole relationship thing without prying eyes." I look hopefully up at Jay.

"So there is an us?" Jay's hopeful and I smile.

"Yeah." He leans down and kisses me.

"Okay. Just us."

 **A/N: Leave a review. Going to write one about Lonnie, change it up and make Erin there for Jay... and because it's me there will likely be smut lol But I just like to take every chance to have them get together earlier in the show timeline.**

 **:)**


End file.
